Is it oaky to cry now?
by krystal-of-hope
Summary: He cried for George and Fred, for his mother, for his father, for Dumbledore, for Sirius, for Lupin, for Tonks, even for Snape, all the tears he never cried, all the frowns that were covered up. much better than it sounds and not to angsty


ATTENTION-I feel like an idiot but I got fred and george mixed up and it will be fixed when I have more than two minutes to worry about it SORRY GUYS ;_;

disclaiming blah blah blah I am to sad to acually write it, it will only make me sadder (warning this fic is the reason please do not continue if you don't want your good mood ruined: that is all)

* * *

Ginny sat hugging her knees. She was shaking, she sniffled and flopped back on her bed, she would not cry.

Tedy crawled over to her, Tedy was going to sleep her room his first night at the borrow. He wrapped around her right arm. He was trying.

Ginny looked out her window, the stars were shining brightly. Like they were welcoming their friends in their heavens.

_It wasn't fair_!

She could hear Ron and Hermione in the Harry's room, next door. "I think he fell a sleep." Ron whispered. She could hear the floor give one of it's creaks. They always sounded like home, but now the creaks sounded like sobs in the wind.

Ginny closed her eyes and all she saw was Harry. His smile.

She had never seen someone break down like that _ever_, much less Harry. Harry Potter, the hero, the tough, the person who defeated Voldemort.

They all had crashed through the doors, all of the order and any friends who were _still_ alive.

She could see it as clear as the stars. Harry had stood in the door way, his face showing the depression of how empty the room looked.

Not that long ago the room had been stuffed full, the house about to explode, now it was empty and bare. There was no voices echoing through the whole house. The same feeling washed over everyone. Lupin would never greet him at these doors again and Fred and George would never joke in these walls again. It suddenly felt lonley, like none of the other people in the room even existed.

Mr. Weasley had dropped Tedy in Harry's empty arms. He saw his hair changed color and his face like Lupin's. Harry broke. His face twisted in agony, loneliness, pain, depression and finally fear. It was the gravest look a person could give. He had looked around the room. Face to face.

"Is it okay to cry now?" He asked shaking. His knees gave out from underneath him. "WHY?!" He wailed not waiting for an answer. Tedy Dropped the four inches to the floor and crawled away from Harry as if he was a disease. He finally understood what was happening around him. You could see his desperation as clear as Harry's in his eyes, where was his father?

Fred took Tedy, even he had to pass the small child on, for he was in tears. His second half was gone, his twin, his brother, his partner in crime, the man he shared a business with, the red headed devil that he had never gone without. Who would finish his sentences, who would help him annoying Ms. Weasley, who would cure him when he tested one of their crazy candy's, who would come up with all the pranks?

Harry was bawling, tears streaming down his face. It didn't even look humanly possible, how could someone cry that much?

He cried for George and Fred, for his mother, for his father, for Dumbledore, for Sirius, for Lupin, for Tonks, even for Snape, all the tears he never cried, all the sobs that he never let escape his lips, all the frowns that were covered up, all the years he spent alone.

He fell to the floor, his side colliding with a loud thud. His legs sprawling out behind him. They were useless, so were his arms.

"Why, we fought so hard, but we lost, we didn't_ win_, we lost. WE LOST THEM ALL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, letting all the questions flow straight out. "Why did any of them have to die, what made us so special. WHAT MADE ME SO SPECIAL!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole room was completely still.

They had all fallen apart. Ginny fell to her knees, Fred was crying as well, Ron was hugging a sobbing Hermoine, all the adults in the room had wide eyes. Adults were supossed to have all the answers, but where were their answers now?

"I just want to know why, that's all, it's such a small question." Harry sobbed to himself. His hair getting soaked from his endless tears.

Ginny stood, Tedy in her arms. She had to go to him. She walked over the creaky floors, they sounded like home again. She held her head high and separated on arm from Tedy to open his door. She could feel eyes on her, many. She couldn't see anyone, but they were all there. She turned the nob and then shut it behind her self.

--

Ron looked at his break feast, no one was eating. Hermione came into the room so fast that Ms. Weasley nearly jumped out of her skin. "You guys have to see this, but you have to stay very quiet. Someone get a camera." She added at the end.

The whole group snuck up the stairs.

She put a finger to her lips and made a quiet sshh noise. She opened the door and they all filled the room. Fred had the camera ready.

It was priceless, Harry, Tedy, and Ginny were all alseep in Harry's bed. The three barely fit on the one person bed in the corner. Tedy laid on his back in the middle, while Ginny and Harry laid on their sides. Ginny had her arms around Tedy and Harry had both in his. Small smiles crept around the room, they deserved to smile again. Fred flashed the camera, the two so still in the picture that it looked almost muggle like.

* * *

I wrote this when I finished the seventh book the first time (it's gone now DX D:) I love it, I loved writting it and I hope you guys love it too :D

I teared up while writting this, it was so sad, though it's very truthful

rereading and posting it has inspired a fred and goerge fic that may or may not be yoai

don't judge me!!!!!


End file.
